


I would

by bistony



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Take Me Home Tour, basically Liam loves zayn enough to let him fuck Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistony/pseuds/bistony
Summary: Zayn didn’t know much about this band 5 Seconds Of Summer before it was announced they’d be joining them for a part of their take me home tour as the opening act. After listening to some of the songs they’d be performing he decided he quite liked them, their music was fun and had such a unique sound, he knew they’d go places.There was one voice in particular that stood out to him, and with a quick google search of who sung what lyrics he found out it was Calum Hood he was so captivated by. His voice was beautiful, he was clearly made to sing and Zayn found himself suddenly very excited to meet him. He was sure the rest of the band would be great too, they were all obviously very talented, but as he scrolled through google images it always seemed to be Calum that caught his eye in every picture.• Zayn has a boyfriend who he loves very much so why does he want someone else? and why is said boyfriend encouraging him?





	I would

**Author's Note:**

> Indulge with me

Zayn didn’t know much about this band 5 Seconds Of Summer before it was announced they’d be joining them for a part of their take me home tour as the opening act. After listening to some of the songs they’d be performing he decided he quite liked them, their music was fun and had such a unique sound, he knew they’d go places. 

 

There was one voice in particular that stood out to him, and with a quick google search of who sung what lyrics he found out it was Calum Hood he was so captivated by. His voice was beautiful, he was clearly made to sing and Zayn found himself suddenly very excited to meet him. He was sure the rest of the band would be great too, they were all obviously very talented, but as he scrolled through google images it always seemed to be Calum that caught his eye in every picture. 

 

-

 

Zayn and the rest of the band were lazing around in their hotel room after a show when there was a knock on the door and Zayn’s heart started thumping in his chest, they’d been told the 5SOS boys would be coming today and he’d been mentally preparing himself because the last thing he needed to do was make a fool of himself in front of them.

 

He schooled his features as Harry got up to answer the door, but his heart was still beating wildly in his chest. Liam turned to him, raising a questioning eyebrow, because of course Liam could still tell he was freaking out even if his face didn’t show it. He tried a weak smile to say he was okay, but Liam obviously wasn’t convinced because he moved up the sofa so their legs were pressed against each other and wrapped an arm around Zayn’s thin shoulders. Zayn would be lying if he said it didn’t calm him a bit, but then again what would the other boys think- 

 

“They won’t care.” He heard Liam whisper beside him, still reading him like a book. Zayn believed him, Liam doesn’t lie to him, so he relaxed into Liam’s side letting out a small sigh as the other boy pressed a kiss to his temple. 

 

It all got a bit loud from there, the 5SOS boys stumbling into the room and immediately greeted and swept into hugs by Niall, Harry and Louis. At least there was no questioning whether they were all going to get along, if the smiles on everyone’s faces was anything to go by, it made the corner of Zayn’s mouth twitch up in his own smile. 

 

His eyes landed on Calum, the first thing he noticed was the adorable crinkles by his eyes as he laughed at some probably ridiculous joke Louis had told him. His whole face seemed to light up and Zayn couldn’t stop staring. He’d seen him in photos, but Calum was even more beautiful in real life, and suddenly Zayn was nervous again. 

 

He turned to Liam, who was looking at him questionly, and he felt a pang of guilt for looking at Calum like that when his boyfriend was sitting right next to him, but then Liam smirked and he was standing, pulling Zayn up with him. 

 

“Common, lets go say hi.” Liam said, lacing their fingers together and leading them to where everyone was still standing by the door laughing and talking. 

 

“Hey Zayn, Liam.” Calum was the first to notice them walking over, Liam let go of Zayn’s hand and went to hug him, going to greet the rest of the band after a quick ruffle of Calum’s hair which he laughed at, Zayn’s chest tightened a bit, his laugh was just as beautiful as the rest of him. 

 

Calum cleared his throat and Zayn realised he was staring again, stuttering out an apology, “Sorry, long day ya know? Today’s show was crazy.” He said, smiling at Calum who nodded and grinned back at him, moving towards him for a hug which Zayn accepted easily. Calum’s facial features may be soft and adorable but the rest of him was all lean, strong muscles. Zayn had to suppress a shiver, everything about this boy besides looks reminded him of someone else, over Calum’s shoulder he could see that someone else smirking at him again, as he pulled back from the hug he looked back at Calum, his heart melting a bit. 

 

Maybe Zayn had a weak spot for people with gorgeous brown eyes that crinkled at the edges when they smiled, sue him.

 

The rest of the introductions passed in a blur and soon they were all sprawled out in the living room area of the hotel room again, just with four extra people this time. Harry, Louis and Luke were on the bigger sofa, Ashton and Michael on the smaller one, Niall and Calum said they didn’t mind taking the floor leaving Zayn and Liam to curl up in the love seat together. Zayn hadn’t stopped blushing since Liam pulled him down to sit half in his lap, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist. 

 

“Okay I gotta know something.” Said Ashton suddenly, everyone looking at him. He turned to Zayn and Liam and everyone’s eyes followed “are you two actually together or?” He asked, gesturing between the two of them, Zayn heard a smack and assumed it was Michael hitting his fellow bandmate on the back of his head, grinning as he hid his face in Liam’s neck. Liam was laughing lightly, Zayn could imagine his face perfectly without even looking at him, all flushed cheeks and shining eyes, he always gets a certain look on his face when he can actually talk to people about their relationship, unlike in interviews when they’re asked about girls and Liam’s face goes all stony. 

 

“That we are.” Liam said, squeezing Zayn’s hip making him giggle, he turned back to the rest of the boys in time to see Luke hand Ashton five euros grumbling to himself, Zayn didn’t question why’d they’d bet on them. Ashton looked ecstatic “I told you all and you didn’t believe me.” He said, waving the money around grinning like he’d won some kind of award. 

 

“I did actually.” Said Calum casually, but he was looking at him and Liam strangely, like he was trying to figure something out, Zayn raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away blushing. Cute, Zayn thought, and mentally slapped himself for thinking it because for gods sake he was just giddy two seconds ago about being able to tell more people they could trust that him and Liam were together. There must be something wrong with him, but Liam’s possessive grip on his hip and other hand drawing circles on his arm made it easy to forget about for now.

 

They all chatted until the early hours of the morning, Zayn stealing glances at Calum every so often, he really couldn’t help himself, now that he was right here in front of him he couldn’t stop thinking about just how  _ good  _ Calum looked as he got more and more tired, his smiles lazy. He mostly distracted himself eating the pizza they’d ordered and getting lost in the conversations you can only really have with group of people who are all so passionate about music. 

 

It was all smiles and warm hugs as everyone said goodnight and went to their separate rooms, Liam picked Zayn up bridal style and carried him to their room, Zayn was too tired to acknowledge the cooing from Ashton and Harry, he thinks it was probably them anyways. He was in that floaty place between staying conscious and letting sleep take him while Liam tucked them into bed and curled around Zayn’s back, hands lacing with his.

 

-

 

The shows went on and every single one was a blast, Zayn thoroughly enjoying each one, but also thoroughly distracted by a certain bass player. He knew Calum was good, but hearing him sing live and watching the way he effortlessly played his instrument had him hypnotized, he was kinda glad they were never on the stage at the same time because he had no idea if he’d be able to concentrate when Calum looked like  _ that _ . He put everything into performing, took control of the stage completely at his parts and, yeah that was hot. 

 

The thing is, it’d become routine now, Zayn staring at Calum while he performed and Liam had clearly noticed, but he hadn’t said anything about it, just smiled and raised an eyebrow every time be caught Zayn. Now he didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but that smile was almost like Liam giving him the ok to stare, when Zayn had let slip he thought Calum was fit a few weeks backs Liam hadn’t made a big deal out of it, just laughed and agreed with him before pushing him down into their bed. 

 

Tour was flying by, all nine boys getting on amazingly and enjoying each other’s company. But then they weren’t joining them for the next leg of the tour, Camryn was nice enough, but she wasn’t 5SOS, she wasn’t Calum. It was a bit ridiculous really, how much Zayn missed watching the younger boy perform, but the hustle and bustle of tour kept his mind off it somewhat.

  
  


Their last show with Camryn in Portugal was underway and Zayn found himself guidy, it was one more thing to feel guilty about, being happy that 5SOS would be their opening act again soon, but he smiled to himself watching Camryn's last performance she’d be doing with them. 

 

“Don’t look to happy it’s her last show with us, someone might notice.” Said Liam cheekily, coming to stand beside Zayn and brushing their arms together. 

 

“No idea what your talking about.” Said Zayn, still smiling.

 

“It’s okay, I miss the eye candy too.” Zayn turned to Liam at this and the other boy leaned in for a quick kiss cutting off Zayn’s reply, when he pulled back he was smirking like he knew something Zayn didn’t, and then walked away to annoy Louis, leaving Zayn more than a little confused. 

 

-

 

A few shows into the US leg of the tour they somehow ended up deciding making a human pyramid on stage was a good idea. Zayn just laughed and went along with it, wondering how they were going to do it with only five of them until Niall shouted for Calum to come on stage to help them, and Zayn could definitely get onboard with that plan. 

 

He could feel Liam right behind him as he beckoned Calum in stage maybe a little to eagerly. Calum looked hesitant at first, until Zayn made a ‘come here’ motion with his hand and Calum seemed to make up his mind, making his way onto the stage. Zayn could hardy keep his smirk in check, he was honestly trying hard not to be so smug that Calum listened to him so easily, at least he could pass it off as just being amused by Harry commenting on Calum’s ridiculous shoes. 

 

“Sure your up to this?” Zayn said, talking loud enough that Calum could hear him over the screaming fans and grinning widely. 

 

“Hell yeah, s’gonna be fun.” Calum grinned back at him. 

 

They formulated some plan for how they were gonna do this. Harry, Liam and Louis on the bottom, him and Calum in the middle and Niall on the top. They got into position pretty smoothly and Zayn had to admire Calum’s strength as well as the adorable smile he had on his face, he looked like he was having a blast. 

 

They held the position for a few seconds before inevitably collapsing, and as Calum walked off the stage Zayn couldn’t help giving him a little smack on the arse which obviously sent the crowd wild, Calum looked back at him, narrowing his eyes but smiling and Zayn winked at him. He saw the younger boy flush red and laugh before turning back to his bandmates who were showing him the pictures they took. Zayn turned his attention back to the crowd and pretended to be oblivious to his boyfriends gaze burning into the back of his head. 

 

-

 

Zayn was sat up in the hotel room bed with a book when Liam came barging into the room, his face was unreadable and Zayn felt himself start to panic a little and his thoughts immediately started racing because what if Liam was mad about what he did on stage before? What if he was finally going to call him out on so obviously checking someone else out all the time? What if-

 

“So,” Zayn jumped a bit at Liam’s voice, having gotten to wrapped up in his own thoughts, and tensed when he sat down next to Zayn, mirroring his position. Liam didn’t sound mad, but his face wasn’t giving away anything either. “Trying to get into Calum’s pants are we?”

 

Zayn’s eyes widened and he fully panicked, instantly stuttering out an apology and beginning to ramble, “No! Yes? Maybe, oh my god Liam I’m so sorry please don’t be mad. I know you’ve seen me looking at him and I didn’t think you were mad, you know I’d never do anything without talking to you first and you know I love you-“ Zayn took a deep breath, fumbled a bit to place his book on the side table and turned to Liam, who was grinning with both eyebrows raised. “Your really confusing me here Liam how are you not upset?” 

 

“Because I know purely physical attraction when I see it, I know you love  _ me.  _ And I know you’d never do anything without asking me, I’m not blind Zayn, Calum’s hot. I adore you and I want you to have everything you want, and if that’s Calum then I say you go get him, you have my blessing.” Liam giggled, pulling Zayn in for a possessive kiss and thrust his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, making Zayn moan a little. He pulled back, Zayn chasing his lips but Liam gently pushed him back.

 

Zayn sighed against his lips, “if your sure?” He asked, and Liam just nodded, looking fully serious, and it made Zayn feel better knowing his boyfriend was fully okay with this, with him wanting Calum, “he hasn’t even said yes to this you know.” Zayn said. 

 

“He will.” Liam smirked, pulling Zayn on top of him and kissing him deeply. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Zayn breathes out, dizzy from their kiss, “how do ya know?” 

 

“Because anyone who wouldn’t want you like this is stupid.” He said, making Zayn giggle again and hide his blush in Liam’s shoulder.

 

“That’s not a real reason, he could be straight.” He said, and was startled by the loud laugh Liam let out, pulling back to look at him confused.

 

“You really think Calum is straight, with the way he’s been looking at you?” Liam said, grinning, rolling his eyes when Zayn continued to look confused, “the kid looks like he wanted you to bend him over on the stage today in front of all the fans and-“

 

“Okay! Okay I get it!” Zayn said, slapping a hand over Liam’s mouth so he couldn’t say anymore, Liam licked his hand and Zayn pulled it back, muttering ‘gross’ as Liam cackled beneath him. They may be messing around but once again Zayn fully believed Liam.

 

“You killed the mood.” Zayn said grumpily, sitting back on Liam’s thighs. 

 

“You think?” Liam said, his eyes sparking and pupils blown wide, Zayn gasped when, quick as anything, Liam flipped them. Zayn’s legs immediately wrapped around his boyfriend's waist as he grinded down onto him leaving Zayn moaning on the bed under him. “When your done with him, tell me if he’s as good as I am.” Zayn didn’t get a chance to answer as once again Liam kissed him demandingly, he knew in the back of him mind nothing could be better than this, but Liam was willing to let him get his hands on Calum, and he wasn’t going to let that opportunity slip through his fingers. 

 

-

 

It look Zayn a few days to gain the courage to make his move on Calum. But then a night out where they’d been stealing glances all night, then dancing and basically grinding on each other after a few drinks gave Zayn the courage he needed. The way Calum had looked at him over his shoulder with his pupils blown wide as they danced left no room for wondering if Calum actually wanted him or not. 

 

All nine of them walked back into the hotel room a little more sober than when they left the last pub, Zayn, Calum and Liam training behind a bit. Zayn looked to Liam as they walked through the doors and Liam smirked, nodding and pressed the keys to their room into his hand before jogging to catch up with the other boys. 

 

Calum watched their wordless conversation with a mix of confusion and curiosity, he turned to Zayn when they were left alone and looked like he was about to say something before Zayn cut him off by taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of the other elevator. 

 

“Wanna show you something.” Was all Zayn gave him as an explanation and Calum just nodded, letting himself be pulled along. They didn’t say anything in the short elevator ride up, but Zayn could feel tension crackling between them and he fumbled with the key trying to get his door open. 

 

As soon as the we’re both inside and the door was locked behind them Calum opened his mouth probably to try and ask what was going on again, but Zayn pressed him up against the door, knocking the breath from the younger boy’s lungs. Maybe he shoved him a little to hard but Calum moaned loudly as Zayn body pressed against his, Zayn decided he definitely needed to hear that again. But then Calum slapped a hand over his mouth, cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment but Zayn just chuckled. 

 

“Zayn wha-“ Calum started to say as he moved his hand slowly from his mouth, but Zayn cut him off, hands moving to Calums hips holding him against the door. 

 

“Just tell me if you want this, if you say no I’ll stop right now.”

 

“What about Liam? He’s your boyfriend.” Calum said, voice gone slightly higher. 

 

“Your sweet,” Zayn smirked, “Liam knows, he’s fine with this happening, why else do you think he was looking at you like that before?” 

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t wanna make things awkward and what you guys have seems really amazing-“ once again Zayn cut him off, pressing a feather light kiss to Calum’s neck that had him shuddering out a breath. He moved his head back up to look Calum right in the eye, he was so turned on right now and he needed Calum to trust him. 

 

“I love Liam, I can still love him and want you, he knows that. Believe me yeah?” 

 

Calum seemed to turn Zayn’s words over in his head before finally coming to a decision, nodding his head, eyes darkening again, “I believe you. So we’re doing this.” He said a little breathlessly. 

 

“Yes. Bed. Now.” Zayn didn’t know who dragged who, but they staggered into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. It was dark in Zayn’s room and he wanted to see everything that was about to happen so he reached over and turned on the lamp on the bedside table, the light illuminating the boy under him 

  
They kissed long and hard, letting out weeks of pent up sexual tension, and they desperately stroked and grabbed at any skin they could reach. Calum let Zayn roll him onto his back, spreading his legs as Zayn slotted himself between them.   
  
Calum smirked cheekily and brought his legs up and wrapped them around Zayn’s waist. “I want you inside me.” He whispered, and the rasp in his voice should be illegal, Zayn thought.

  
“Anything Cal. Tell me what you want.” Zayn couldn’t stop his lips from marking Calum’s chest. Knowing that tomorrow when he was on stage, he’d be able to feel it, the bruises sensitive to his shirt brushing over them.

Calum gasped and rocked his hips up into Zayn’s, sliding his cock in between the crack of Calum’s arse. “Yes. Fuck yes Zayn.” Zayn licked along Calum’s neck as Calum’s hands gripped him wherever he could. “Lube, condoms?” 

  
Zayn rolled over to the side of the bed, reached over and opened the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Settling himself back between Calum’s legs yet again and brought himself up to his knees. He grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed. “Lift up babe.” Calum followed the instruction without delay, he was completely pliant to anything Zayn wanted and Zayn found it incredibly erotic.    
  
“Zayn?”   
  
Zayn looked up and saw the slight hesitation n Calum’s eyes. “Is this what you want?”   
  
“It is. It really  _ really  _ is, but I’ve only ever bottomed once before and I, ummm, well…I wasn’t very good at it.”   
  
Zayn leaned over Calum and brought their lips together. “I’d bet a billion dollars it was him and not you.” He didn’t give Calum a chance to say anything else. With their lips dancing over each other’s he slipped one lube slicked finger around Calum’s hole and pushed it inside with a maddeningly slow pace. 

  
Calum gasped and clenched around the intrusion, but Zayn was gentle, giving Calum all the time he needed to adjust before sliding another finger in to join the first. Zayn scissored his fingers to stretch Calum, he had a feeling that by “not good”, he’d meant it hurt. And that only meant that whoever hurt him, hadn’t taken the time to make sure he was ready.   
  
By the time Zayn had a third finger inside him, Calum’s hands were fisted in his hair, pulling their mouths together or pulling his head back so he could bite and suck at Zayn’s neck. Zayn searched skillfully until he found the spot inside Calum that had him moaning shamelessly under Zayn. He rubbed deftly along Calums prostate and smiled at the deep moans coming from the boy spread out on the bed before him.   
  
“Zayn! Please…now…”   
  
Zayn didn’t answer simply slid his fingers out of Calum. He reached for the condom but Calum beat him to it. He pulled off one of the foil wrappers and Zayn watched, feeling hot all over as Calum rolled the condom over his cock, moaning when he applied the lube generously.   
  
They locked eyes for a moment before Zayn leaned him back, lined himself up and little by little sank all the way into Calum. He held himself in check, watching Calum’s face for any sign of pain. When he opened his eyes all Zayn saw was wonder and delight.   
  
“I didn’t know…” Calum whispered and brought his hands up and framed Zayn’s face. “I didn’t know it could be like this.”   
  
Zayn felt himself grin and his control snapped, he began giving Calum everything he had. The room filled with a symphony of sounds; moans, gasps, skin slapping and sliding together.   
  
They were both muttering intangibles to the other, lips clumsily meeting before latching onto any body part that could be tasted. Calum reached a hand between the two of them and began stroking himself, matching the rhythm Zayn had going with his hand as best he could.    
  
“You first Cal, wanna watch you come.”   
  
It was like being given permission and Calum couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d wanted to. With a final groan he pulsed and sent streams of cum over his stomach and chest.   
  
Zayn slowed his pace, enough to feel Calum clench around him each time his body shuddered and throbbed with his orgasm. He leaned forward and licked a stream of cum off Calum’s chest and brought their mouths together.   
  
Zayn groaned and rocked their hips together before coming himself, his whole body vibrating with release and he collapsed on Calum, boneless from his orgasm. 

 

“Holy shit that was amazing.” Calum said after a few minutes of laying there, the only sound being their heavy breathing, he moaned a little when Zayn carefully pulled out of him. 

 

“Sure was babe.” Zayn said, yawning. After a while the mess between them started to get uncomfortable. Calum protested but Zayn managed to get him into the shower to clean them both off, changed into clean clothes and back tucked up in bed. 

 

“Thank’s Zayn.” Calum muttered sleepily as they were both drifting, happily tucked under Zayn’s arm, Zayn just kissed him sweetly in response and they were both asleep within minutes. 

  
  


They were woken up the next morning by Liam when, loud as ever, he walked into the room. 

 

“Well aren’t you two cute.” He said, grinning and Calum looked extremely uncomfortable, moving to pull away from Zayn and probably get out of the bed which was unacceptable. 

 

“Don’t you dare move your warm,” Zayn muttered into Calum’s neck, arm tightening around him. Calum looked from Zayn to Liam and relaxed a bit realising no one was mad at him.

 

Zayn turned to where his boyfriend was standing with a smile and Calum nearly choked when he said, “So Li, you gonna just stand there or join us for round two?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty rushed so I’m sorry but the idea has been in my head for weeks and I just wanted to get it written, I had fun with this and who doesn’t love an unlikely paring right? Lol anyways thanks for reading kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
